Night Watch
by WhatTheFrickCrowley
Summary: After the Second Rule of Queen Lavender Eyes, Glitch, Cain, and Raw set out to find Renegade Longcoats with their troops. Cain decides to do some night watch and think about some thoughts he was having...about Glitch. Glitch decides to join him. Fluff. Cain/ Glitch


It had been the third week of Queen Lavender Eyes since the failed forever eclipse by the evil witch that possessed poor Azkedellia. Many troops surrendered to the Queen's throne. Some didn't. The Resistance helped bring renegades to justice, as with the aid of the kind princesses, especially Azkedellia's knowledge, and both Cain, Glitch, and Raw help.

However, within the weeks scrounging up Longcoat renegades, Raw saw, or moreso felt a connection that was odd among friends. More specifically Glitch and Wyatt Cain. Cain seemed to hold an endearment towards the often forgetful, and optmistic Glitch. Glitch seemed to unconsiously blush everytime Cain would say anything even in the slightest complimenting. They were on horseback, going through the woods, scouting for any more Longcoat renegades. Cain, Glitch, and Raw trotted together down the less worn path, a few carriages filled with renegades who'd rather kill the Queen than to give up their old ways.

"So Headcase, are you thinking, or actually silent? I don't think I've heard you this mute since I've met you." Cain looked over at Glitch, who frowned slightly, but otherwise perked right back up.

"O-oh I was just thinking, thank you very much."

"So what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, well, uh I was thinking of how pretty the day is today. It's so pleasant and sunny. And how we haven't had to fight for a day or two now. I miss the Queen and the palace and the royal family. I wonder how DG is doing...I wonder how DG is doing... I wonder how DG-"

"Glitch, Glitch," Cain raised his voice voice only to break Glitch's repeating cycle. "Heh, don't get carried away now. I'm sure they are fine."

"Haha sorry! Just let it all out y'know? In fact... Hey Cain, what exactly we're we talking about again? I know it's-" Glitch said with a look of puzzlement, his finger to his lips.

Cain chuckled, "Nothin' Sweetheart. Haha." Cain smiled those very few he seldomed showed.

Cain's comment only left Glitch with a very perplexed face with pale cheeks red as a rose. Glitch looked down and the tiniest lopsided smile appeared.

Raw smiled, and turned away from the connection he could feel. It was small, but if anything, it had potential. He galloped ahead joining the other troops.

* * *

It was dark and the three were settling down for the night as well as Queen Lavender Eye's troops. The forest whistled from a gentle breeze, the fire crackling and embers flying up into the air. The tents had been drawn closed and all had been asleep, except poked the dying fire with a stick before adding deadwood to the flames, a big poof of embers flowing upwards in a swirl, before the crackling of deadwood catching aflame filled the air.

He was on night watch. There should have been more out on watch tonight, but honestly not many renegades had been found in the past week. They were to actually turn around and head back to the palace soon. It seemed that their scouting either drove out the Longcoats far from the borders of the Queen's reign, or they had been surrendered or captured. Cain sat on the fallen log, thinking in silence. He had seemed to have had a lot on his mind. His son, Jeb, and where he and his Resistance was out in the world now. The renegade Longcoats, and how many there were left to hunt down and bring to the Queen for reassignment. The request of the Queen to be the Princesses' Guard. The Royal Family, D.G. and his slowly waning suspicion of Azkedellia. And...Glitch.

Actually, Glitch had been occupying his mind lately. Glitch was always so optimistic, stubborn, having a child-like innocence about him, and so...unpredictable. And it made Cain worried. As a Tin Man he was able to predict and analyze everyone, and that was what made him great at what he does, or did. But he can't do that with Glitch. He has no scheme or premeditated agenda. He just does it, with a open heart and br- well, half brain.

Suddenly, a rustle sounded through the bushes, heading towards camp. It came from behind Cain, and he figured it was a Renegade trying to get the slide on Cain whilst he was deep in thought. Cain instantly had his revolver out, pin cocked back, finger on the trigger, aiming directly at the unknown sillouette.

"EEP! It's me! Tin Man down shoot!" A squeal sounded, hands raising up in the air, big brown eyes staring at the fire lighted Cain with his gun pointed at Glitch.

Cain instantly knew the voice and put his gun away, beconing a relieved Glitch to the fireplace with a nod.

"What are you doing out here, in the woods, at night? There could have been Renegades out, waiting. I-I thought you were sleeping in the tent." Cain said sternly, his usual frown on his face, but his eyes a mix of anger, relief, and worry. He could have shot Glitch, had Glitch not spoken.

"Sorry, but can't I go use the bathroom? Sory for scaring you. So what are you doing?" Glitch said, brown eyes glowing in the firelight, a small smile on his face. He wore nothing but his ragged white blouse and rugged, worn trousers. He plopped right down on the log right next to Cain.

"Keeping watch, and by the way, I wasn't going to shoot you."

"Oh, well that's a good thing then. But you did watch last night too... and the night before that... and-"

"Glitch-" Cain said to stop him from repeating himself.

"Oh, haha, I'm not Glitching, but it is odd that you have done Watch so many nights in a row..." Glitch thought, puzzled. "You must be exhausted."

Cain sighed. "I'm fine Glitch." Cain did now realize how he'd beem unintentionally avoiding Glitch for the past few days. They shared a tent, due to the carriages getting full with renegades, so most of Lavender Queen's troops had to improvise. He hadn't slept in the tent with Glitch since the first night of the forced improvisations. Cain couldn't sleep at all that night, his mind too preoccupied with the thought of Glitch sleeping peacefully beside him, Cain's body frozen as Glitch somehow shifted and ended up having his arm sprawled across Cain's chest.

"I got it!" Glitch proclaimed, snapping Cain out of his thoughts. "You were just being nice to everyone by letting them get good night's sleep so they would be prepared to fight in the day. But you need your sleep too, Cain. How about you go in the tent and I take watch."

As nice as the thought was, Cain knew he couldn't. What if something happened while he was asleep? Like Glitch fell asleep and Renegades attacked in the night, or Glitch forgot what he was doing, or if he wandered off? What if he got hurt?

"Heh, I'm fine. Go back in the tent Sweetheart, I'm a Tin Man, a little bit of night watch never hurt nobody." Cain tried to convince Glitch to no avail.

"Well if you won't go, then I'll have to stay up with you, afterall, a little bit of night watch never hurt nobody." Glitch said with a smile, and Cain smiled back.

END

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it! Please review, fav and follow. This might become just a collection of one-shots of Cain/ Glitch fluff.


End file.
